Unspoken Words
by dime-piece
Summary: .:One Shot:. Sometimes love doesn't conquer all and sometimes you'll end up alone in a world so cold. And In the end you'll have to deal with, because it's life.


**Unspoken Words**

**By: Dime-Piece**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or any other characters from J.K Rowling. I own only the plot.**

**Authors Notes: This is just a one-shot story. I was really bored and decided to right this little story here. Not really what you expect. So don't harrass me, after all it's just a one shot. If you are interested for me to make this story an actual story let me know. Take care. **

Some people come across two paths, each having advantages and disadvantages, each need to be experienced before making the ultimate decision. That's what makes us who we are, that's what keeps us striving for the best. That's at least what I learned, from the first day leading up to this point. Being known as the evil, cunning, wealthy pureblooded man that I am, it would be considered a simple factor that one must take. Pain, as many already have suffered through, is what keeps us strong. This pain has inevitably kept me strong. Luckily my position, status and knowledge are what kept others from knowing the truth. The truth under my steel grey eyes, the truth behind my smirks and witty remarks, the truth hidden deep in my heart. No one must know, no one will ever know. It would be too horrendous to discuss it or even rekindle them. Such an act would remind me of the loss, forcing me to reminisce and I assure you, I do not want to reminisce.

But you must wonder how a simple wizard such as me, going about my daily business in the Ministry of Magic knows of such loss and pain. Its quiet astonishing really, those who know me from my days in boarding school would never have placed me in such a predicament. My life now isn't how it was then, and it only took about a few months to realize that. Yes, I am the same person, nothing of my manner or description has changed. I still have my lean body figure with my pale fair skin and my platinum blonde hair. I also have my Slytherin attitude, but the only reason I keep that impression is because of the expectedness of it all.

I get rather tired being considered the one who has to follow in my fathers footsteps and that I have to believe everything that comes out of his mouth as well as his Lord. Yes, his Lord, the Dark Lord who I might add died because of our favorite famous friend (note the sarcasm.) Although I don't have to abide by their rules any longer now that our wonderful Wizarding World is free from any fear which I hate with venom. I mean, now? After all that I've gone through must the world become so bloody perfect?

Well, a lot of people had been sacrificed for such a beautiful ending. That I can at least be ecstatic about, I'm no longer the only one in pain. Harry Potter, the insufferable boy who lived, still unfortunately lives. I much rather have had the red headed poor Weasel, faithful companion of Harry Potter, live. Who else died from the Great War? Many, hundreds, thousands, and need I say more? I thought so.

But the one person who I will never be thrilled about dying is the only one who pretty much cared about me, who actually loved me without me having to buy them expensive items or showing them the night of their life. This person was the one who activated something within me causing me to finally see the light and realize that I can actually love. That I am not a pitiless man who will never know the meaning of love if it hexed him a million times. I definitely assure you that I know love. It would be hilarious coming out of my mouth, many faces would look at me disbelievingly, some might even scorn because who would want Draco Malfoy in love or loved? Not my dead father, not my ill forsaken mother, and most importantly not my so claimed friends.

Looking into my life, you would probably wish the same; I'd take it back if I were you. Just because I have the largest mansion possible, with the endless pocket of money and the easiest career ever, doesn't mean I wake up every morning smiling and thinking to my self 'what a beautiful day'. In fact, everyday is a horrible day, despicable, uneventful and tragic. For I end up waking up alone, spreading my arms length to reach out to someone that is clearly painted in my mind. But you would never guess that because I always have that infamous trademark smirk on my face. The one that carries me through the day.

It's rather funny to see myself now back when I was an egotistical boy. I always thought my life would be absolutely fucking perfect that I'd have all the riches in the world, the greatest pureblooded woman in my life and live a life of a faithful servant of the Dark Lord. But all that changed because of a bouncy, bright, amber haired girl. She showed me that being pure blooded wasn't all it's cracked up to be. She showed me what I've been missing all my life. Sure, she was my enemy since the day I started Hogwarts Witch Craft and Wizardy and sure I would never had caught myself dead near her but just one little encounter, one little slip up and everything I thought was true went down the drain.

She was no longer the mudblood, smart ass that I knew. She was no longer the girl who can outwit me in every intellectual conversation and not admit it to myself. She was the one. It would be impossible to believe two people from complete opposite worlds can come together. I mean, the idea is repulsing, am I right? She was working for the Order, the good side, the light side, the Harry Potter side. And I was working for the dark side, the painful side, the Voldemort side. Not only that, she was a Gryfindor, no one in my own house of Slytherins would so much give a look at a Gryfindor. They were unfit bunch of rule breaking, Head Master suck ups to be known.

But like they say, enemies make great lovers. Which is true, it took me this long to realize how true it is. I can recall it now, her arms in mines. Kissing my lips feverishly for the first time, sparking an electric pulse that rushed through my veins and even now I can still feel from thinking about it. I can also recall the first time I made sweet love to her, not sex, made love. It was a grand and unforgettable moment. Her hand's glided around my body, tracing everything, memorizing every curve. I can also taste her sweet lips and tongue, as it began to make merciless motions in my mouth.

I knew from that moment on, I was hers. It was practically written down in our fates. It was destiny that I was hers and she was mines. It was also destiny that she would not be with me forever and me the same.

Which brings me back to the point, who had I lost and loved? Who had I spent endless nights with? Who had I given my heart, body mind and soul to? Who, when I was just about to become the worst vile thing ever, took the plunge for me and killed themselves for my safety? Who in those few moments of holding them in my arms had lost the one chance I had to tell them I loved them more then anything in the world? Who, you ask? Hermione Granger muggle born, Harry Potter's best friend and the one person I thought I could claim mines, that's who.

Well what I learned from this loss is that sometimes love doesn't conquer all and sometimes you'll end up alone in a world so cold. And In the end you'll have to deal with, because it's life. I didn't ask for it. It's just something I have to get over with, although I know I will never ever get over it. That's just preposterous. I only regret one thing though, never had the chance to tell her I love her. And if somehow I can communicate to her and tell her, I would. But for now remember, these words were never spoken.


End file.
